Destined: A Trinity Blood Story
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: A destined couple, Able and Ester, subcome to their deepest desires and confess their feelings for each other. In the heat of passion they are assigned to a mission and Able must fight and kill to save Ester.


_**Trinity Blood**_

_**Destined**_

**Me: "Hey people! I'm BA-ACK! Lol. Sorry for not updating my stuff. I've got a LOT going on and haven't found the time recently and, for that, I apologise. ANYWHO a friend of mine and I were, a few months ago, watching this anime and we both LOVED it so we decided to come up with a story. She wrote it, so I won't take credit for that, but I'm the one posting it so it's a collaboration between us. Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Sex will be involved as well as violence. ABLE AND ESTER 4EVER!"**

I looked at the clock and noticed it was getting close to the time I was supposed to meet Abel. We were going to spend the day together and talk some since we rarely get to actually talk, excluding our missions of course. Who knew when a chance like this would come again? As I walked down to the garden to meet Abel, I noticed how the mere thought of him made my cheeks flush and my heart pound.

I've known Abel for two years and working with him as his partner with missions for the Vatican made us grow close as friends. As I walked along the sidewalk I couldn't help but wonder, what would it be like if me and Father Abel were really together? At that thought my cheeks started burning with a deep blush of embarrassment.

How could that even happen with me being so shy? I could never just come right out and tell him what I feel unless I knew if he felt the same. Besides, what would someone like Abel want with me? My feelings for him grew each day I spent with him, but after all, its just wishful thinking. As I neared the garden I saw Abel standing at the gate in all of his perfection, his tall, lean body, his angelic face that seemed to almost always have a smile, and his long silver hair that probably felt like silk to the touch.

I quickly banished those thoughts as I approached him, fearful that I would find myself blushing.

"Father Nightroad!" I said happily. His smile seemed to grow a little bigger. "Hello there Sister Ester."

"Father, would you please call me Ester?" I asked.

"Only if you call me Abel." He said and as the sun came overhead it made a little glow around his perfect body.

"Yes Abel." I said and he gave a soft laugh.

"Shall we take our walk through the garden then Ester?" I nodded and started walking with him right beside me.

"These roses are beautiful." I said and stopped to smell one. As I turned around I saw him watching me.

"They are lovely", he said, "but not as beautiful as you." I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks. He looked down. "I'm sorry Ester, I shouldn't have said that."

"Abel…" was all I could say because at the moment I was speechless. Did Abel have feelings for me? I wondered. Well, I decided, its time to find out.

He was looking everywhere, trying to focus on anything but me out of embarrassment. "Abel, do you have feelings for me?"

He looked up at me. "Yes Ester. Ever since we have been assigned on missions together, I've grown very found of you." He sighed. "Ester I promise I won't trouble you anymore with my out bursts or my feelings. Just forget this whole conversation and lets continue our walk." A rush of happiness spread through me, pure joy from knowing he cared about me.

I stepped forward and brushed my finger tips over his hand. "Abel, you aren't troubling me. To be honest with you, I've grown very found of you too. On the way to meet you I was thinking about what it would be like if we were together." I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Ester…" he whispered. Abel brushed his finger tip over my flushed cheeks. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. His lips were so warm and gentle, gentle as if I were a little china doll that could be easily broken.

"Abel, I've loved you for so long but was afraid to tell you out of fear that you would reject me."

"Ester, I've always loved you." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly and I kissed him back. My fingers tangled through his hair and the kiss became passionate and needy until after we pulled apart we were gasping for air.

"Abel, maybe we could go some place private." I felt my cheeks burning.

"Are you sure?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. I nodded and he took my hand and headed out the garden and soon we were in his bed room. He shut the door and walked up to me. I leaned forward and kissed him. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked.

"Yes Abel."

He slowly undressed me, every piece of clothing falling on the floor with a light thud. I was completely naked in front of him and I blushed. As I began to undress him my fingers started to tremble. I finally got them off and was able to see what was underneath his robes, that lean but muscular build. I leaned forward and ran a shy hand over his chest and felt his warm skin and nicely toned muscles. He ran his hands down my waist and then led me towards the bed.

I laid down on the bed and he kissed me, gentle but passionate. He gently slipped his finger inside me and gently worked it in and out. I moaned softly, but wondered if what we were doing was wrong. How could something that two people who love each other do could possibly be wrong? Its not, I decided, because we love each other.

He pulled his finger out and held my breasts, gently kneading my nipples. Then he held my hips and looked into my eyes as he positioned himself. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. He gently worked his way in and I began to feel a little pain. I wasn't used to a man being inside of me because I was still a virgin.

He must have noticed discomfort in my body language. "Am I hurting you Ester?"

"It hurts a little but I want you to continue." I said.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said and he looked at me with such strong love in his eyes but I could see a hint of lust in them too.

I muttered the words, "It only hurts because I'm a virgin. Abel, I really want you to continue though."

He nodded. "Just tell me if I hurt you anymore Ester and I will stop." He worked his way back in gently and at first it hurt a little, but I was getting used to him inside me and I felt something in me rip. I moaned in pleasure.

"Able, faster please."

He sped up and the pleasure that went through my body was too great and I came for the first time. He held my hips tight and made one final, hard thrust and came. We collapsed against each other panting. I was exhausted and sore in places I'd never been sore before in, but I felt so good. "That was perfect." I said.

"I feel the same way Ester."

"I love you so much Abel." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Ester."

"Sleep here tonight with me." He whispered. "Don't go back to your room Ester. I want to fall asleep holding you Ester." I smiled and cuddled close to him.

"With you is where I will always be." I whispered. We cuddled and fell asleep together.

Two months later and I found out I was pregnant with Abel's child. Many thoughts came rushing through my head. I was excited but afraid at the same time. What would Abel do? Would he help me raise our baby or leave? I pushed that thought aside instantly. Abel was better than that. I knew he would help raise our baby. I refused to drop my baby off at a church like my mom did to me. I got ready to go tell Abel the news but he had news of his own to tell me.

"Ester, we have been assigned to another mission in Rome. There are suspicious murders going on and they want us to check it out."

_"Looks like I'm going to have to tell him after our mission."_ I thought. "Well lets get going then." I said. On the way up there he held my hand and smiled as he drank his tea with the accustomed thirteen spoon fulls of sugar.

When we arrived we walked about town, talking to the police and looking for anyone or anything suspicious. As the day grew closer and closer to an end and the sun setting on the horizon, we still had no other leads besides the murders themselves. Since nothing was turning up I decided to tell Abel about the baby while we were walking on our way to the hotel we would be staying at for the night.

"Abel?"

"Yes Ester."

"Abel, do you remember that night when we were together in your room?"

"Yes." He replied. I took his hand and gently placed it to my belly.

"Abel, I just found out early today that I'm pregnant with your baby." He was shocked.

"What? Ester, are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure Abel. Abel, I don't want my child to grow up without parents like I did. Are you going to help me raise our baby?" I asked. He took my hands in his.

"Of course I will and we will give our baby a loving home at the Vatican if that is what you wish." He said and as he looked from my belly to my face, I saw that his eyes were filled with such love.

"Now isn't that touching?" A man with short blond hair stood before us. I instantly knew who that was from my last encounter with him, Abel's brother.

The horrible memory of Abel dying right before my eyes flashed through my mind's eyes, his beautiful face contorted in pain as he whispered my name. It pained me to see that image again. Luckily Lady Caterina had a special vial of liquid to bring him back.

"Cain." Abel hissed his brother's name in disgust.

"Yes, my dear brother, it is I." Cain smirked. "I killed those people here in Rome to lure you out. I knew the Vatican would send their precious little lap dog."

"Cain, you will die here. Ester, stand back and don't look at me. I promised I'd never let you see me like this again." I stepped back but I wasn't going to pretend this wasn't happening and look away. I watched Abel and heard him say, "Crusnik, power out put level a hundred percent activate." There Abel stood, a full Crusnik, his hair long and silver out of its ribbon, his eyes red as the flames of Hell, his fangs and claws out, ready to attack.

"Cain!" He shouted and they lifted up into the sky on their wings. They fought, a tangle of snarls and claws clattering against each other. The brothers looked like an equal match and they were a tangle of angry fury, a dance to the death.

"Brother, you are so weak." Cain taunted. "You don't even deserve the title of a Crusnik. Why don't you just give up Abel?"

Abel growled. "I will rid the world of you Cain. That is my goal, to rid the world of this abomination."

Cain grinned. "Well I plan to rid the world of you and your weak spawn." My eyes went wide as Cain charged towards me, ready to make the kill.

As my life flashed before my eyes I could hear Abel scream throughout all the chaos. "Ester no!"

I closed my eyes tight and waited for my inevitable death to come, but as seconds ticked by I figured it wasn't coming and I opened my eyes. I saw Cain lying in a heap of blood on the ground with Abel standing over him, still in Crusnik form.

Cain coughed up blood and thrashed in pain. Even though Cain was the enemy of the world Abel still said a soft prayer for him before he made the final blow to kill him.

I watched in awe as Abel turned from his Crusnik form back to his human form. I watched the way his features changed back into the loving man I confessed my feelings to and made love with, the man that I made a child with.

Abel rushed over to me. "Ester, are u alright? Are u hurt any?" He looked me over checking for injuries as he asked the questions.

"No, I'm ok Abel." He took me into his arms and held me tight.

"When Cain aimed to harm you panic went through me." He whispered. "I just didn't know what I would do without you and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get to you in time."

"You did though." I said.

"Yes, thank God for that, Ester."

Abel made contact with Lady Caterina after he was sure I was alright. "You're Eminence, we found out who was behind the murders." "It was my brother, Cain, but he is dead now." "I killed him." I couldn't hear what she was saying, but once Abel was through he took me by the hand and told me we were going home and that everything would be ok.

"I will help you raise this baby and we will give he or she a wonderful life filled with love." Abel said. I smiled grateful that all this was over and that everything I wanted was coming true right before my eyes.

"Thank you Abel." Happiness filled my body as Abel and I walked to the hotel to where we would sleep for the night before returning to the Vatican. I just knew everything would be alright now and as we walked on to the hotel Able looked at me and in his beautiful eyes I saw love and happiness and all was right with the world.


End file.
